


甘露

by lumingous



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumingous/pseuds/lumingous
Summary: “卡扎多尔会派我去为他带回我能找到的最美的灵魂，然后在我面前吞噬掉他们。在我终于摆脱了他的暴政后，我或许真的找到了那个最美的灵魂——我很害怕，如果我的前任主人再次找到我的话，我该怎么办。”这篇文章讲述了一个简短的单镜头里发生的故事：阿斯代伦凝视着与他一同旅行的提夫林，思考起他目前的困境和生根发芽了的感情。
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)





	甘露

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Nectar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995327) by [Cowoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowoline/pseuds/Cowoline). 



幽暗地域深处的色彩比它名字中带着的意味要绚烂不少。诚然，这里不是有着璀璨星空的天堂，但发着光的菌类的确呈现出一种美的感觉。我对这些蕈人自有一些欣赏——仅仅因为在我评论他们“有一点种族灭绝的意味”时，引来了扎莉亚咯咯的笑声。她在严肃的对话中失去镇静的模样总会不断地在我的脑海中出现。当盖尔和大哥布林在分析这些菌类特性可能会对我们脑袋里摆动着的蝌蚪和那相对友善的灵吸怪有些帮助时，她正在检查我们的补给品。摇曳的黑发随意散在她的背上，在高大的菌族发出的光的衬托下，她鲜红的皮肤显得漂亮极了。

那皮肤总会隐隐露出她血管中流淌着的鲜美甘露的味道与颜色。她并没有提夫林身上最常见的那些特征，甚至似乎想要通过公正又友善的行为去摆脱她种族的名声。这过于愚蠢了，还往往会与我们的目的背道而驰——在这点上，她和那些森林中的提夫林没什么区别。当然……她的意图是好的，但这样的行为似乎不是解决我们问题的最有效的方法。请注意，我不是在抱怨什么。不像我的那些同伴，我没那么渴望摆脱脑子里的那条寄生虫。相反的，我在享受它给我带来的好处，希望能找到一个能最终控制住它的解决方案。我感受着映在我皮肤上的阳光，享受着不被邀请就能进入一幢房子的特权，在这时我仿佛成了这个国度中最为强大的吸血鬼——我自然也沉溺于此，而扎莉亚的那双仿如人类的淡紫色眼眸中常盛着的同情打断了我的妄想。如果不是那双眼睛中蕴藏着的感情是那么……甜美的话，它本会激怒我的。

虽说她的信念感和善良感再愚蠢不过，但那的确也给她带来了一丝近乎纯真的香气，令人心动。她昨夜的味道仍在我的唇边徘徊，而我的耳边也回荡着她欢愉时发出的快乐声音。

即使这一切她先提出来的——我也不该品尝她的第一口芬芳。它只会不断地纠缠着我，嘲弄着我，让我恼怒不已。昨晚的确是愉悦的，但我担心这样的事只会让我对她的渴望更加得寸进尺。我不曾料到控制自己不要做得太过需要如此之大的毅力。

她合上了包裹，深深地叹了口气，皱着眉看向了地面，尾巴来回拍打着。而当我走向她时，她又抬起了头，露出了温和的笑。

“现在好多了。有那么一会儿，你的表情格外严肃，”我对她笑着，看见了她眼眸中的紧张情绪，“有什么问题吗？”

她四下扫了一圈，确保没人会听见我们的对话，这动作让我完美地看到了她可爱的脖颈。在她站起时，我连忙紧紧地阖上了双眼，咽了口口水。

“我觉得我们的东西已经带齐全了，但是走得越深，我们就越无法知道会发生什么，我不知道下面都有些什么动物。”

她话中隐藏的意味非常明显。德鲁伊们慷慨地赞助了我们不少旅行的必需品，但是我的需求非常……奇特。我回给她了一个露齿的笑容。

“别担心啦，亲爱的。我敢肯定会有很多狂热分子还有强盗能供我吸血的。”

她咯咯地笑了：“不知为何，我总觉得比起动物而言，他们作你的食物更合适。”而后她轻松的表情又变了，“你在夜里独自潜行会让我担心的。我不想让你因此遇害。”

“我也不希望这样。我向你保证，之后每次战斗结束后，我都会去尸堆中翻出个奄奄一息的人填饱我自己的。这样一来，那些深夜夜宵就没什么必要了。”

她笑着拿了起背包：“很好。我们最好在谁长出触须前行动了——或者说‘该溜*了’。”

我对着她肆意的笑皱起的眉：“真是奇怪的表情。”

“我这是从威尔那借来的。”

我没能预料到 _这个_ 。除了都渴望着做些正确的事情以外，他们之间再没有什么共同点了。当然，他没法像我一样能把她逗笑。在她和我因那个寡妇和她不死丈夫的不幸故事而大笑时，威尔不赞同的表情仍历历在目，亦或是我们走进染疫村落里嘈杂谷仓的那次……不论如何，我想说的是，尽管她的行为往往透露出她的无私，但她的幽默感中仍带着些狡黠的意味。和我一样，她总能在最黑暗的日子里从幽默的角度看待事物——当然，对我而言，卡扎多尔是个例外。

她带着笑意向威尔回首，示意他我们是时候离开了。

“嗯，这就解释得通了。你和威尔处得似乎 _相当_ 不错。”我讨厌我声音中流露出的那股名为嫉妒的味道。

她瞥了我一眼，唇角勾起了一个大大的弧度：“没有我们这么好。”

我无意识地露出了一个欣喜的表情，回应着她的笑意：“我希望没有。”

矮人最终总会在我们战斗过的地方四散着倒下。这些人到底是多想不开，就这样对着我们一次又一次地发起冲锋？这位至上真神肯定意识到了我们能做出多大的伤害了，但或许她对此并不在意。又或许他们都只是为了让我们上钩的诱饵罢了——即是解决我们夺心魔蝌蚪问题的诱惑，又是能够杀死我们的威胁。

当我们准备好横渡这片水域继续我们的旅程时，我看向了那浑浊的水面，不禁想要知道这里到底藏匿着怎样的生物。我感受到了一种饥饿嗜血的欲望在我的体内蜿蜒生长。但不是为了鲜血，更不是在渴求她的血，是在寻求着一些看不见摸不着的东西。卡扎多尔的声音悉悉索索地印在我脑海的深处，在过去的几十年里，我无力抵抗他发出的每一道命令。我犯下了无数罪恶，也目睹了无数恐怖的场景，更有无数美丽的灵魂因我而支离破碎，一切的一切都在我内心地深处积攒出怒火，而我只能试图拼命将这种感情压下。

我感受到了有只手落到了我的肩膀上，随着我的脊背慢慢滑下，然后我低头看见了扎莉亚那双紫罗兰般的眼睛。恶魔的身体和天使的灵魂在她身上合二为一，有那么一瞬间，我差点让自己沉溺于她可以拯救我这样的想法中了。但话又说回来了，连控制自己不要做得太过都会耗尽我全部的心力……而我过往的经历也警醒着我是如何在一条命令下就会变回一个奴隶的。

我对她报以笑容，试图掩下那些阴郁的想法：“怎么了，亲爱的？你需要什么吗？”

她微笑着钩上我的脖子：“现在吗？亲一下就好。”

“这样啊……”我挂了起得意的笑，双臂缠在了她的腰间，“我又该如何拒绝带给你快乐呢？”

当涉及到我这位魔鬼般的小矛盾时，有无数沉思攀上了我的大脑，其中有个想法叫嚣着占据了我脑海中的大部分位置……愿卡扎多尔永远不会发现我爱上了她。

\- END -

注释：溜，原文为go full squiddy，是对灵吸怪的双关语。


End file.
